tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Providence
| author = Yasuda Izumi | master = Jason Solaris Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn Sagiri Kurosaki Zeno De Gracia Haytham El Sadat Bianca Esposito Anna Flamel Nicholas De Gracia Altea Flamel TBA Leo Solaris Daisybell Greville TBA Hanako Kochisake Flaminia Morte TBA Piper Solaris | servant = Saber of Red Saber of Black Archer of Red Archer of Black Lancer of Red Lancer of Black Rider of Red Rider of Black Caster of Red Caster of Black Assassin of Red Assassin of Black Berserker of Red Berserker of Black True Ruler False Ruler Avenger Diviner | associated = Servants Summon Arc: Masters' Tournament Servants Summon Arc: Attack on the Capitol Servants Summon Arc: Little Sister's Jealousy Servants Summon Arc: The Cry of the Virgin Servants Summon Arc: Unlikely Candidate Servants Summon Arc: Ocean of Red Servants Summon Arc: King of the Rock The Imposter's Gambit (Fate route) Ancient Magic: Showdown Between Casters! Discarding the Past: War Between Siblings Duel of the Palates?! A Scrumptious War in India }} Fate/Providence is the first ever Fanon Canon of Type-Moon Fate Wikia. It is moderated by Yasuda Izumi. These two blogs give details about this specific Fanon Canon. Taking place thirteen years after the Holy Grail War of and twelve years after the First Heaven's Holy Grail War of Fate/Renaissance, a new war is at hand. The Holy Grail summons seven Servants and searches for suitable Masters. The Black Faction consists of mages who are unsatisfied or despise either the Church or the Mages' Association. In order to prevent this, the Holy Grail summons seven more Servants and searches for seven more suitable Masters that make up the Red Faction. The Holy Grail also summons three more Servants and searches for Masters who will remain neutral throughout the course of the war. Once all Masters and Servants are summoned, the Second Heaven's Holy Grail War begins. Story Setting Events of the First Heaven's Holy Grail War begin on June 23, 2017, and end towards the end of July. Servant summons are done on different continents but the main battlefield is in the blistering and torrid Sahara Desert, mostly in the countries of Libya and Egypt. However, battles begin to increasingly occur east of the initial fights. The final battle takes place in Fuyuki. Plot Prologue The prologue spans from June 23 to July ??? and is composed of the Servants Summon Arc. Twenty Masters say their prayers as they summon their Servants. All Masters and Servants now move to the Sahara in which they will fight to the death. Masters may or may not live after a battle. Africa The first few battles take place in Libya. Saber of Red and Saber of Black were technically supposed to be the first battle but both refused as their Masters were on the same side. This arc is the last time and place where all three routes are one and the same. A battle in Cairo splits the Fate route from the Despair route. Arcs All arcs are listed in chronological order Servants Summon Arc Note: This may not be in chronological order. On another note, if the SSA consists of multiple chapters, you authors are expected to write one chapter at a time, be it long or short. *Servants Summon Arc: Masters' Tournament - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: Attack on the Capitol - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: The Cry of the Virgin - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: Little Sister's Jealousy - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: Ocean of Red - In Progress *Servants Summon Arc: Unlikely Candidate - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: King of the Rock - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: A Gentleman, Calling - Complete War in Africa Arc *Ancient Magic: Showdown Between Casters! *The Imposter's Gambit (Fate route) *Discarding the Past: War Between Siblings War in Asia Arc *Duel of the Palates?! A Scrumptious War in India Final Battle Arc Characters Masters Red Faction The seven Masters of the Red Faction are the ones chosen by the Holy Grail to rebuke the Masters of the Black Faction. Their summons occurs after all of the Black Faction Masters have summoned theirs. ;Jason Solaris :He is the Master of Saber of Red. The middle sibling of the Solaris Family participating in the Second Heaven's Holy Grail War. ;Sagiri Kurosaki :She is the Master of Archer of Red. Hailing from a mostly unknown Japanese mage family, she became one of Archer's Hunters, becoming immortal. ;Haytham El Sadat :He is the Master of Lancer of Red. Hired by the Mages' Association in order to either assassinate or disable Zeno De Gracia, Archer of Black's Master, he joined in the Second Heaven's Holy Grail War upon his father's dying wish. ;Altea Flamel :She is the Master of Caster of Red. She is also the heir and Crown Princess of Alchimia Pianita, Northern Italy, after a civil war in 2006. ;Anna Flamel :She is the Master of Rider of Red. She is the younger sister of Altea and is the Second Princess of Alchimia Pianita. She was born one year after the conclusion of the civil war that split Italy in two. ;Leo Solaris :He is the Master of Assassin of Red. The vanguard of the current generation of the Solaris, sporting the strongest of his family's Mystic Eyes of Lethe. ;TBA Black Faction The Black Faction consists of mages who either hate the Church and/or the Mages' Association to some extent. ;Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn :He is the Master of Saber of Black. Having been liberated from the Church's control, he became the first to summon a servant from the Grail, kicking off the events to follow. ;Zeno De Gracia :He is the Master of Archer of Black. At first, he was chosen to be of the Red Faction but an event in the U.S. capital made him change his mind. He summoned his Servant, signaling his turn to the Black Faction. ;Bianca Esposito :She is the Master of Lancer of Black. She is also the youngest Master in the War. ;Nicholas De Gracia :He is the Master of Rider of Black. His reason to be a Master of the Black Faction is that he doesn't want the Mages' Association to interrupt his research since he studies ancient history and discovers relics that he would like to keep to himself. ;TBA ;Daisybell Greville :She is the Master of Assassin of Black, and the 13th Earl of Breasail. She formerly served the Mage's Association as Magus of Yellow before desertion. ;Hanako Kochisake :She is the Master of Berserker of Black. Neutral Masters The neutral Masters are the three Masters of True Ruler, Avenger and Diviner, respectively. False Ruler's host was his Master during the previous war and is also listed here. ;Flaminia Morte :She is the Master of True Ruler. She is also the heiress and the Crown Princess of Assoluto Morte, Southern Italy, after the civil war that tore Italy in two in 2006. ; :He is the Master of True Ruler from the First Heaven's Holy Grail War. Per the procedures of the Heaven's Holy Grail Wars, when Shirou Emiya was declared the winner, Twice was made into True Ruler's host and spent the next twelve years hosting True Ruler. In the Second Heaven's Holy Grail War, True Ruler becomes False Ruler. ;TBA ;Piper Solaris :She is the Master of Diviner. She is considered the weakest of the three Solaris that are participating the War. Servants Red Faction The Servants summoned into the Red Faction who assists the Masters to repel the Black Faction Masters. ;Saber of Red :Saint Catherine of Alexandria, Woman of Faith. ;Archer of Red :Artemis, the Moon Goddess. ;Lancer of Red :Saint Longinus, the Killer of Jesus. ;Caster of Red :Circe, Witch of Antiquity. ;Rider of Red :Nero Claudius, the Emperor of Roses. ;Assassin of Red :Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights. ;Berserker of Red Black Faction The Servants summoned into the Black Faction who assists their Masters in their dreams. ;Saber of Black :Chrysaor, Golden Warrior. ;Archer of Black :Abraham Lincoln, Civil War's President. ;Lancer of Black :Remus, the Denied Ruler. ;Rider of Black :Genghis Khan, the Greatest Emperor. ;Caster of Black :TBA ;Assassin of Black :Rocambole, Gentleman Thief. ;Berserker of Black :Bloody Mary, the Demon in the Mirror. Neutral Servants The neutral Servants of the Second Heaven's Holy Grail War chosen by the Holy Grail to either supervise or oversee the War. ;True Ruler :Jeanne d'Arc, the Crimson Holy Virgin. ;False Ruler :Saint Thomas Aquinas, Doctor of the Church. ;Avenger ;False Lancer :Guan Yu, General of the Three Kingdoms. ;Diviner :Nostradamus, the Man of Prophecies. Timeline See Fate/Providence/Timeline Routes Fate/Providence is comprised of 3 Routes. Fate Route This is considered to be the canon route, this route follows the story of the first heroine, Altea Flamel and the conflicts between the Red and Black Factions. Despair Route The heroine of this route is Flaminia Morte. After the Destruction of Cairo committed by Caster of Red and her Master, Haytham El Sadat goes berserk. He declares war on all other Masters, ignoring his original job of disabling Archer of Black's Master. He goes on a deadly killing spree, leaving a series of corpses. Haytham's murderous rampage is stopped at the Battle of Hong Kong when the three Masters of TBD, TBD and TBD work together to defeat Haytham. One of them dies fighting along with his/her Servant. The second one gives up his/her chance at the Holy Grail and gives the third one the chance at the Grail. Divine Route In this route, the story changes after a deadly duel in Hong Kong that led to its complete destruction. Route Info Coming Soon Development Fate/Providence was the brainchild of Kohaku Muramasa to which he shared the ideas with Yasuda Izumi. Yasuda agreed to co-write the light novel. The two authors have most of the story planned out but they had agreed to make it a wiki-wide project to which they have received little participation due to the small size of the community. The authors are grateful to Masakuni Kishi and Rien Echīzen for being the first to answer the call. However, due to some problems, Kohaku rescinded Fate/Providence to Yasuda alone. The idea of routes came from Masakuni and Ryuku Fukui. Trivia *This work is a project idea originally thought up by Yasuda Izumi. **All Masters and Servants are to be done by other users. **Fate/Providence is run quite similarily to the Great Holy Grail War of . ***A difference between the Great Holy Grail War and the Heaven's Holy Grail War is the fact that instead of one-on-one battles, most are done in pairs of two-on-two.